The Reapers Partner
by Wolveyaon
Summary: Reap Aniu Aurora, had a very hard past life being abused by her father. She had been scared and alone for 15 years. Now she has a chance to make a new life, one where she could help lost children's souls cross over. She was going to make the most of it and grow, even when a white haired boy from her past shows up. JF/OC
1. Prologue, a Reaper is reborn

**Saw Rise of the Guardians and had a few ideas for a fanfic. This is the one I wanted to do. I am really looking forward to writing this! This is going to be rated T for a bit of abuse and blood.**

**To my Avengers readers, I know I haven't put up Tyler's story yet but the muse is being...difficult. I want to start on his story but then my mind gets so full of RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! When I want to write his story The muse is like, "mmmm nah lets go this way". So I am doing this to clear my mind so I can have enough room for Tyler. But read the story anyway, I am still thinking of Tyler and all the rest of them!  
**

**I own nothing but Reap.  
**

Prologue

He was at it again. Her Father was mad because her Mother didn't do what he told her to do when he told her to do it. Every night he did this, right after he got back from the tavern in the village.

"You little hussy, I saw the way you where looking at my work-mate." He yelled as her mother cowered, repeatedly saying she was sorry. "And you!" He yelled and pointed over at his daughter.

Aniu was about 15 years old, marrying age in this world. Her hair was thick and curly, the color of bark and red leaves in fall. Her eyes, hazel like her fathers. She cowered beneath her father's rage. "I didn't do anything!" She whimpered as she backed into a corner.

"Exactly, you should have been married off by now! Instead you are in here away from everyone!" He yelled as she migrated over to the edge of the lit fireplace.

"But you said you didn't want anyone else looking at me" She said in a small voice just before he slapped her across the face, causing her lip to split and her to cry out in surprise. She hit the rug in front of the fire, paralyzed by fear.

Her father, a very burly man, then walked back to her mother and pulled her up by her hair. "I will break you for making my daughter weak" He said in his slurred drunken voice. He threw her mother into a wall where she came crashing down on some broken glass.

Her mother was bleeding, she was in trouble. Aniu was sure he was going to kill her this time. Something snapped in her, some long lasting line had been broken at the sight of her mother's blood. She looked into the fire, her back scratches already scabbing and adding to her collection of whip marks on the pale skin of her back. There was a long curved stick, almost like a staff, that was half out of the fire. She picked it up, the motion making the fire blaze out almost like the blade of a scythe. She snuck over to her father just as he was about to hit her mother and brought the large staff down on her father's neck, breaking the part that was on fire off. The force dazing him but she didn't stop until he stopped moving. She fell to her knees, feeling hazy, and crawled over to her unconscious mother and closed her eyes as the house was engulfed in flames.

Chapter 1

Everything hurt, her skin felt like it was on fire, and the cold. The wind blowing against her, it made her want to scream or cry, but she couldn't. She felt so helpless and confused, so dark and alone.

_You are not alone little one_ a calm voice said in the distance in her mind. _I have brought someone who will take care of you_

And then the pain was gone, the cold was gone. She opened her eyes to see the bright full moon, larger then she had ever seen it. She looked around, the reminisce of her house where just a few logs sticking out of the ground and the fireplace covered with black. She looked closer in the night and saw that flowers had been picked and placed around the edge of the house. People had mourned her family's death.

"Who are you? Am I dead?" She asked, looking up at the moon.

"That is the man on the moon, and he has summoned me here. And yes, you have died but you have also been brought back." Said a deeper, more menacingly, calm voice.

She turned around to see a giant cloaked figure holding a scythe standing over her. Her stomach hit the ground and her eyes bulged with fear. The figure reached down with its left sleeve. From that sleeve appeared a skeletal hand that reached down to her. She closed her eyes, anticipating for the Grimm Reaper to touch her and claim her to the afterlife.

Seconds go by, nothing.

Minutes go by, still nothing.

She slowly relaxed and opened one eye, looking up. He was still standing over her but with a staff that was curved like the wood of his scythe in his left skeletal hand, only this one was smaller.

"Stand up little one" The Grimm Reaper said, a puff of fog appeared from his hood as he talked.

She did what she was told and stood up, the top of her head right at his chest.

"You have been chosen by the man on the moon to be my partner. To help me ferry soles to the afterlife, but you will be taking-in children's souls. Taking care of them until they are ready to pass or taking them Down if they still hold much anger and distain." The Grimm Reaper said, offering the staff to her.

She reached for it before he took it back again. "This is your choice Aniu. You don't have to take this responsibility if you do not want it."

"You mean, I can choose for myself?" She asked, a little surprised and scared. The Grimm Reaper nodded once.

She had never made a choice of her own in her entire life. What could possibly happen if she said yes or no? Many possibilities passed through her mind as she thought about this before she was brought back to the here and now.

"Yes Aniu, you can choose. I would suggest listening to your instincts, most of the time your gut feeling is the right feeling" He said, offering the staff to her again.

She looked at it, then back at him. "Why do you need a partner?"

"Because Manny Moon thinks I do, and for the same reasons he gives me I agree with him."

"And those reasons would be?"

"How did you feel when you saw me?"

"Terrified, and very confused." She admitted.

"Yes, and that is what children feel when they see me as well. But if they saw someone like you, soft spoken, kind, and protective then they would feel much better. For children who die, it is much harder for them to accept it because they are young. They have not yet been introduced to death or grasped the fact that they are going to die eventually. They fight it when they see me which makes things much harder on them. With you, you would be able to convince them and to help them accept that fact."

Aniu listened intently. She understood what he was saying. She looked at the staff again. Listen to your gut, well her gut was torn in half right now. She was afraid of failing, of disappointing the only person besides Jack and his family who really saw her as a person and not a possession. But she wanted the chance to do something, to help those who had passed to make it easier on them. She took a deep breath, her mind made up. "I will join you, and help you" She said, taking the staff, making sure not to touch his bone hand.

_Thank you for accepting this great responsibility. You are now Reap Aniu Aurora, keeper of the soul just like GR _The voice from before said.

"GR?"

"Short for Grimm Reaper. You also have a center that goes with your title, but you have to find it on your own. There is also something else about us Reap. We help and aid the Guardians when they need us." GR said, turning to the darkness. "Come, there is much I must teach you before you can start your responsibilities."

"Who are the Guardians and what do we help them with?"

"You will meet the Guardians within the day; they protect the children of the world from Pitch Black. You know him as the Boogie Man."

"So there is such thing as the Boogie Man. Mother said it was just a bad dream."

"And she was right. Pitch is the essence of everything evil and frightening in the world. Things that are black. What he does is makes children afraid, that is where he gets his power."

"Soooooo, kind of like what we do?"

"No Reap, nothing like we do. You must understand something." GR said, kneeling down to her, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "What we do, yes it is dark, but it is not evil as long as we don't let it become evil. Everything everyone dose is not only made up of black and white. In this and all worlds there are shades of gray in between. Dark is not always evil. What we do, yes it is dark I am not saying it is not, but it helps the people of the living find a sense of peace in dying. Because of you and me, they don't fear death like they did before me which makes Pitch weaker. We help take that fear away from him. What you do is you prevent children from fearing the afterlife. Even when people die, Pitch can still feed on the fear of their souls. What we do is dark, but it is also light." GR concluded.

She wasn't scared of him anymore. She could feel so much good in him, feelings that she had in life, feelings about other people's character and personality. He was a good, whatever he was, and he was trying to help her to understand her roll in this life. "So, what we do is gray?"

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way. Now we must be on our way." GR said, standing again.

"Wait, can I say good bye to someone?" She asked, looking back at the little town.

"They won't be able to see you, only people who have died can see you."

"I understand, but it's a personal thing"

GR sighed then nodded his hood. "Yes, but be quick, time has never, nor will ever bend to any one person."

"Thank you, I will be quick" She said as she ran down the path, her green and brown dress billowing behind her. She was running abnormally fast for some reason, almost like she was lighter than air. Just as she was reaching the edge of the town and thinking that this was going to take too long, a tingling on her shoulder blades made her look behind her.

Wings, black feathered wings had sprouted from her shoulder blades and where extending out. She looked forward and thought _fly._

With one flap of her wings she was in the air and soaring over the rooftops of the houses. She indeed felt lighter than air, almost like she wasn't even there before she slammed into a tree.

"Ouch" She wheezed out before she climbed onto the branch she had hit. After catching her breath, she looked over the little town to the farthest part where there was a little frozen pond in the middle of a clear November night. She took her bearings before she spread her wings and glided down in that general direction.

She landed on the ice, sliding into the rock in the middle with a thud. Once she stood back up, her wings disappeared. She walked up to the small house and peered inside. Jack and his three siblings where sitting in their small room, looking sad.

"I can't believe she is gone. Why did she have to go" The little brown haired girl said. Sarah was her name.

Jack looked up, his eyes red. "I don't know. I can't believe she is gone ether. I keep thinking that she is going to pop up right outside and scare us, like she does every night, and then laugh her annoying…full and infectious laugh and say 'scared ya!'. I am really going to miss her" He said, taking a blanket and placing it over his sister. "Now get some sleep."

"Thank you everyone, for having me as a friend. And thank you Jack, for making me smile" Reap said.

Jacks head shot up "Did you hear something?" He asked urgently. He briskly walked over to the window and peered out of it, right past her. His brown hair in locks just to his eyebrow. His brown eyes staring intently out the window.

Reap smiled and then took off again. If she stayed here to long she would feel compelled to stay here forever. She flew back over to GR and landed on his right side. "Ok, I am ready" She said in a soft voice, her eyes tearing up.

"I know it is hard to leave your home, and I am sorry we asked this of you. But you where chosen just as I was. There is no one else more capable then you. I think I know how to cheer you up. I want to introduce you to a group of my colleges." He said, his own wings extending. "I could teleport us there in an instant but because you have never tried it and you just started we will save that for another time." GR said and took off, Reap right behind him.

"So who are we going to see?" She asked as they merged onto a jet stream taking them North.

"A group of my colleges that call themselves The Guardians. They were chosen by Manny Moon to be guardians and protect the children of the world. You have also been chosen but more as a helper for when they really need help. Every Guardian member protects something within children, and what they protect is their center. You have to find your center all on your own."

"Wonderful, so where are we going?" She asked as the green ground turned to white glacial snow.

She could hear him smile as he said "The North Pole. Manny Moon has asked them to group there to meet you" He then pointed to a speck on a large piece of mountainous ice. "That is North's workshop, but you know him as Santa."

Reap gasped, shocked. "I knew he was real. My father told me it was all bull…manure" She said, blushing.

"No he is real, as well as everyone else. Now" He said, landing on a porch. "Stay behind me ok?"

"All right" She said in a nervous voice. She wanted to make a good impression, not to embarrass herself. As they both walked in, she stuck very close to him, making sure not to step on his cloak. She saw glimpses of things out of her peripheral vision but focused on keeping calm.

"GR, there you are. Right on time as always." Said a man with a Russian accent.

"Thank you for coming together on such short notice. I hope everyone is well?" GR asked.

"It was short notice; I mean Manny told us it would be important. Me and all my fairies are doing well." A fast female voice spoke.

"Well, I am doing well, I don't know about the big guy here I mean it's nearly Christmas." Another male voice, in an accent she had never heard before.

She heard something else, like the sound of sand when you toss it in the air.

"Yes Sandy, I am glad to see you too and I know it is very irregular but I want to introduce you to someone" He said, turning his cloaked head over his shoulder. "Her name is Reap Aniu Aurora, and she has been chosen to be my partner and a partial guardian when you need help."

Reap, holding onto her staff for dear life, slowly walked out from behind GR. Her eyes downcast as she smiled. "Hello" She said in a soft voice.

"Oh my goodness she is so cute" The female voice said. Reap heard the sound of something almost buzzing. She looked up to see a face with purple eyes. She jumped back in surprise. The woman was flying on wings that buzzed, like a hummingbird. Every part of her except her face and hands where covered in bright colored feathers. "And look at this hair and those eyes. Bunny, look at her hair. It shines different natural colors in the light like gold and red" The woman said as she held up a lock of her curly hair. Her hair had changed, it wasn't just brown anymore, it did shine different colors and even when it wasn't in light.

"Crikey look at her eyes, they are the same thing. Is this what happened to you GR?" Asked a bunny type man with thick bent sticks on his back and black shapes in his fur.

"No I turned right into the creature I am before you" GR said in a clam voice.

Without warning, the woman opened Reaps mouth and poked at her teeth. "For someone who lived in this time, you have very strong and beautiful teeth. A bit yellow but we could fix that" The woman said. She taped a nail on each of the teeth and a tingling sensation went thru her mouth, she tasted mint when she closed her mouth again. "There, all fixed. Now you have teeth that sparkle like the stars" She said with a smile. A group of flying hummingbird/fairies flew over to her, all of them squeaking.

"Thanks but, who are you?" Reap asked, backing up a little.

"Oh, how silly of us for not introducing ourselves. I am the Tooth Fairy, but you can call me Tooth" Tooth said with a dazzling white smile.

"Really?! It's nice to meet you! So why do you collect the teeth?"

"Because they hold the most important memories of childhood." She said

"Then I must not have any because all my memories are horrible and scary" Reap said, hugging herself.

"No, of course not or you wouldn't have lost your teeth." Tooth said in a cheerful voice.

"But I still have two baby teeth."

"What?! Really?" Tooth said, intruding on Reaps mouth again. "Oh why yes you do! Mirror molars at that. That is very strange" She said more seriously.

"Don't crowd her Tooth. I am Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. Nice to meet you" He said, extending his paw.

She took it and shook it with a smile. "I loved the eggs you hide in the trees; Jack and I would always be in a race to see who could find the most up there."

"Well thank you, this is the Sand Man" Bunny said, gesturing to a gold, very short, floating man who seemed to be made entirely of sand.

"But you can call him Sandy" Tooth said. Sandy smiled and nodded to her. She smiled back.

"Thank you for sending thoughs good dreams. I always looked forward to them when I went to sleep"

Sandy smiled, it almost seemed like he was blushing.

"And this is North, otherwise known as Santa" GR said, standing next to a large man with ink on his arms. He was about the same build as her father and the same height.

"Welcome to the POLE!" He boomed, marching over to her.

She didn't know why she did it, but she found herself backing away from him cowering like she did with her father. She was scared, even though she knew that he was not her father she was still scared of this man. "Please don't, I didn't do anything" She said in a panic, falling to the ground and covering her head with her hands.

"What?" North said, stopping dead.

"Easy North. Her father was about your build and he was very, very abusive" GR said, placing a gloved hand on his friends shoulder.

North looked from him, to Reap who was still cowering in the corner.

"How could someone do that to her?" Tooth asked, placing a soft hand on Reaps shoulder, she jumped, scurrying over to another aria of the room. "Maybe that is why she hasn't lost all her baby teeth. Because she doesn't have enough happy memories to fill them. Aww, the poor thing."

"Crikey mate, wish we could have done something to help" Bunny said as North sat down and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small ceramic/glass white wolf. He placed it on the ground and taped it.

The small ceramic wolf shook its head and body and trotted over to Reap. It sat at her feet and wagged its tail. Reap reached a shaking hand down to it and petted it. The wolf jumped into her hand and up her arm to sit next to her cheek. For being made of a type of glass it was very warm. It licked her cheek and the warmth spread threw her body. She smiled at the wolf and looked up, North had not moved from his spot.

"I can't imagine what you have been through to feel like this, but I promise you I will never harm you in any way Reap." North said in his thick Russian accent.

Reap looked at him for a while and slowly got up. She tentatively took one step, then another towards him. He never moved nor made any motion to move. Once she was 2 feet away from him, face to face, she extended her hand. He closed his eyes as she reached out for him, feeling his soft skin and thick wiry beard. She ran her fingers threw his whiskers when he laughed like a little child and fell on his side. She immediately backed away, afraid.

"That tickles" He said between breaths.

She smiled and walked over to him again, tickling him until she too was laughing. Once they both caught their breaths. She stood up again. "I am sorry that I did that. I don't know what came over me" She said squeezing the now still wolf.

"Do not say sorry for being defensive. It was how you learned to survive with that man. I will never push your boundaries Reap." He said, slowly standing up. A large Yeti came over with a big mug of hot chocolate. She took it and sipped. "Feel better?"

"Much thank you. It really is a big pleasure to meet you North, even if I did freak out on you." She said tentatively.

"And I am sorry for charging at you like that. I should have been more careful." North said with a big smile.

Reap smiled as well. She still felt nervous around him but not scared.

"Well we must be going." GR said, heading back the way he came.

"But you just got here!" Tooth complained as she flew in front of him, blocking his exit. "I mean when was the last time you actually said hi or relaxed a little. I know how working all the time is a big thing trust me, but you need some rest and relaxation."

"I can't afford to relax and rest, nor can the souls who would be lost without me. I am sorry Tooth, but we must go" GR said turning to Reap. "Come, your training starts now"

"Ok, thank you for everything" She said smiling to each of the four. She offered the wolf back to North but he shook his head.

"Early Christmas present, keep it" He said, winking and then laughing.

She smiled, thanked them all, and then fallowed GR out of the workshop and off to her training.

**Interesting so far? Leave me a comment in the reviews!**

**LOVE TO ALL  
**


	2. Sarah, Grim, and a crush

**I didn't mention this before, but if you haven't read my Avengers next gen fic then go ahead and read it! Also as I was looking things up I knotised that Jack's little sister's name is Pippa. I personally think she looks like a Sarah so I am gong to keep it like that.**

**This chapter was really smooth writing, the muse is making me thing of nothing but this! Sometimes its so frustrating but you take what you can get. Though I am have a hard time writing the next chapter. It's probably going to be a shorter chapter to let you see how she interacts with the Guardians.  
**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, sent me pm's, favorited my story, and thoughs who are following it. I greatly thank you! Now enough of my blah blah blahing.  
**

**I do not own anything related to Rise of the Guardians.  
**

3 years went by and all she ever did was train and be with GR when he went to gather and ferry the souls. Most of the time he would make copies of himself, don't ask her how she had no clue, and send them to gather while the original stayed behind to teach her. From her teachings she could now teleport, almost, use her staff to call her charges to her and use the curve in the top of the staff like a scythe because of its sharp edge, and she could also become visible to the living from time to time. That was usually her reward when she completed her training.

Though she learned a lot from the Grimm Reaper, she also learned that she had abilities of her own. With one tap of her staff or finger she could make anyone laugh and smile, she could also shift into cretin animals like dogs, cats, and birds. Her skin was always very warm but it never affecting the things around her except when someone touched her they felt warm inside. She could also feel the emotions of the people around her.

When she went with GR, she saw that adult spirits where much more accepting then children's spirits. Most of the time, children died slowly over time but no matter how they died it took a lot of convincing of GR to get them to accept that they were dead. It was very depressing work with a lot of heartache felt by her, but like GR said 'If someone has to do it then why not us, the strong of heart and soul'. He was right, but she found herself feeling sorry for thoughs people and wishing that she could help them live life again.

The anniversary of her 'resurrection' was today and she was currently spending it training once again on feeling lost souls, something she had not mastered yet.

"Are you concentrating?!" GR asked urgently.

"I would be concentrating even more if you weren't asking me more earnestly every few seconds." She said, her eyes closed as she tried to clear her mind.

"Yes but are you concentrating?"

She sighed. "Yes GR I am concentrating but I just can't feel anything. Nothing is touching my mind like you said it would." She said getting up and stretching. She had been sitting on a frozen pond for the better half of the morning trying to feel other souls with her mind.

"That is very strange. I'd have thought that, with you being so sympathetic and empathetic, you could easily feel others that way." He said, sounding a little disappointed.

"What do you mean 'that way'?"

"Well it's different for everyone, just like each soul is different." He stated, pacing.

"You could have told me that before. Mainly because I have been feeling something."

"You have? What?"

"I can't explain it; it's like a pull on my own soul and heart. It almost feels like something is calling to me, right here" She said, placing her hand over her heart.

"A pull good good, that is very good. That is what you normally should be feeling. Where does the feeling pull you to?" He asked.

She looked around, well more like felt around with her spirit, and pointed East Northeast. "That's where I need to go!"

"That that is where you will go, your first charge Reap. I would suggest flying there" GR said, then disappeared.

"Wait you're not coming with me?! WHAT IF I NEED YOUR HELP!" she yelled after him, knowing that he could still hear her. When he didn't answer she glared at the clear night sky. "Could have warned me at least" She sighed then, spreading her wings, took off into the night sky.

She flew for about an hour, the feeling getting stronger in her soul. She landed on another frozen pond, her heart sinking. She was standing on the pond right outside Jack's and Sarah's house. She was back in her town. She looked around, trying to find the lost soul. The feeling was so overpowering that she couldn't find a specific direction.

"Aniu?" A small voice said from the other side of the pond, over to the forest.

Reap turned, hearing her human name and fell to her knees at the site that met her eyes. Right on the other side of the pond was a very small headstone, and sitting on that headstone was a slightly transparent Sarah. She had grown taller, her hair had been cut, but she still looked like the little girl Reap use to play with. "It is you, I knew you were alive!" Sarah said, jumping down and into the snow, not making any sound or tracks.

"Hi Sarah. Do you know why I am here?" She asked, going threw her training but unable to keep tears from her eyes.

"Of course, we are going to play in the snow right?"

"No Sarah, I am here to take you in and take care of you until you are ready to pass." Reap Aniu said, trying not to let the emotion she was feeling get to her.

"What do you mean until I am ready to pass?"

"Look behind you, look at that tomb-stone, look at the snow you have just stepped on." Reap said, pointing her staff to it.

Sarah walked over to the stone, and then backed away quickly. She then looked down at the snow, no foot prints. "But how can that be?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember that my family was crying over me, they where sad because the…Doctor said something that I couldn't hear. Then mother said something about losing Jack and…now…wait. I remember the Doctor said something about smallpox. What is that?" Sarah asked, looking up at Reap.

"It is a very fatal disease that kills many people who aren't strong enough to fight it. I am not alive Sarah, I am the Grim Reapers partner, taking in children's souls and taking care of them. They call me Reap now" She said, kneeling down to Sarah and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah shook her head. "I can't be dead. I can't I was sapos to take care of the others when Jack fell into the ice and never came back" Sarah said in tears.

"Wait, Jack died?!"

"Yes, just a few months after you did. The ice around this pond was very thin and he saved me from falling in." Sarah said, placing her head on Reaps shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"How could you not know, you are the Grim Reaper!"

"Technically I am his partner, and you are my first charge so I just started" Reap said, sounding pathetic. "I wish I had known."

"Well, I can't be dead. I have to take care of everyone else!"

Meanwhile, up in the sky, GR was keeping track of her progress.

_How is she doing?_

"Not to good I am afraid. She is letting her emotions get the better of her." GR said to Manny Moon.

_Maybe that is a good thing; compassion with children is the best thing after all._

"Let's just see." GR stated.

"Sarah, I am sorry, but you are dead. And I am here to take care of you until you are ready to pass. I will do whatever I can to help you" Reap said, opening her arms, inviting Sarah into a hug.

Sarah looked at her, and then practically ran into her arms, crying. "Why did this have to happen?! My family is already heartbroken because of Jack! It's just not fair!"

"I know, trust me no one knows that more than I do but everything happens for a reason Sarah."

"Why did this happen?"

"I think that's up to you to find out, and I will help you in any way I can." Reap said, placing her back on her feet. "What does your heart say?"

Sarah looked down, almost listening. "I think it is saying that I have to stay here. I can't leave them even if I am dead. Plus there is something that I have to do, and it's here, I can feel it."

"Then you can stay, if you need me, call me. I will come back for you eventually ok. I don't know when but I will come and get you. You can't cross to the other side without me. Once you have that feeling, come and find me or wait for me, I will find you."

"How?"

"Every soul is different, and I can see that and sense it, I will find you."

"How will I know when I am ready?"

"Well, GR told me that you get this feeling of accomplishment as well as a feeling that you don't belong here anymore. Almost like something is calling to you from beyond. Or so I'm told" Reap said with a smile. Some instinct deep down inside her told her to pluck a stick from a nearby tree. As she did it glowed a faint blue and gold. "This is something that will help you. I don't know how but you will know when to use it"

Sarah took the stick and smiled. "Thanks Reap, I really did miss you, Jack too. I will see you when we next meet." She smiled and gave Reap a big hug.

"Be safe little one, and stay strong. Everything has an end and with that end comes new beginnings" Reap said, breaking the hug and with a wave goodbye, took off.

_You where saying GR?_

"Not too bad, though she didn't really accomplish her mission." GR said before porting back to Reaps side. "Well, that went well."

"Thanks, I think. She wasn't ready to cross over. She had something to do."

"So I saw. You know that's dangerous, leaving a spirit alone like that. She could turn into a poltergeist and hurt someone without thinking."

"I don't think she will do that. And if she does she will use my gift."

"What was it and how did you do it?"

"I think it's a sleeping spell, and I just thought of it and it happened." She shrugged before landing in an opened field. "But enough of that, I have a bone to pick with you. Why didn't you tell me Jack died?!"

"Because I didn't take him to the afterlife."

"Now that, I just can't believe. I can't believe that Jack would go to the afterlife just like that. He would be thinking of his family, his siblings, Sarah. He would be like Sarah, have unfinished business."

"As I said before, I did not take his soul to the afterlife, I promise you."

"Then what happened to him?!"

GR thought for a moment before Manny Moon told him not to tell her. "I can't say."

"You can't or you won't."

"I can't, and don't ask why. There are things that I don't even know Reap, now drop it, you have more souls to take care of."

Reap glared at him, her curly hair covering the left side of her face before she took off.

GR shook his head. "I was there though, about to take him. I remember that day to well."

ooOOoo

It was late February; GR was on his way to collect the lost soul of Jack, Aniu's friend. He had fallen into the ice water and never emerged. He had split himself to save Reap the heartache of finding out that her best friend had died so soon.

He was at the pond before some unknown force stopped him. _No GR, I have plans for this boy._

"Really? But he won't remember who he was or anything from his past!"

_Yes I know. But he will remember one day._

He couldn't argue with the big man, so he hung back and watched as the now Jack Frost floated out of the frozen pond and into the world again.

ooOOoo

He hated not being able to tell Reap about that day, but he was under orders. He turned to face the moon. "What are you up to big man? What do you have planed?" but like always with questions about anything specific, there was no reply.

"Ah well, it's almost time for North's big pre Christmas party." GR said aloud.

"Will I still be able to go with what I have to do?" Reap asked, coming back with 5 children's souls.

"Wow that was fast."

"I just told them that I could help them" Reap said.

"It's…..the Grim Reaper. We really are dead." One boy said.

"Eh well I lived a good life" Another boy said.

"You are only a child" Reap said, eyeing him.

"I said good not long. I am ready to move on" He said, sighing, the feeling of belonging somewhere else taking hold.

"We all are" A 12 year old girl with blond curls and rags said, holding her sisters hands.

"Then take my hand, and hold on tight" Reap said to them all. They did and they disappeared, rising up. They came to the entrance to heaven, Valhalla, the Afterlife, every entrance to every paradise in each religion. Each child went to their relatives who had passed before them. They yelled their thanks then disappeared.

Reap smiled, the feeling of being able to bring peace to lost souls was overwhelming, but also saddening because she could not join them. "Power has a price" she told herself. GR had always reminded her of that little face about being the powerful people they were. As she descended back to the mortal world, she looked upon her old village and saw Sarah, a little spec of light in the distance. "I do hope she is alright."

"About going to the party" GR said as she landed back on the earth. "Yes you can go, but you still have a job. Until you learn to project and separate yourself properly so to efficiently do your job, you will still need to do your work by yourself. When you do learn this you still must take care of the children, you the original. Do you understand? This ability is not an excuse not to do your job."

"Yes GR, I do understand." She sighed.

"Come, there is someone else who will be joining us."

"Really? Who?"

"Someone who will help prepare and warn people that there will be a death with Grims."

"Oh, so another partner?"

"No, you are my partner; you do your own work. He will be my assistant, sending Grims out into the world." GR said as he landed in a graveyard.

There in the middle of the tombstone covered field was a young man about 14 years of age, falling to the ground, shivering. She could feel his life force depleting, leaving him. He was slowly dying.

"Did you watch me die?" She asked in a very soft voice.

"Yes, I watched everything that night. Before your soul woke I sent your father to Hell without hesitation. Your mother was given forgiveness for not protecting you and taken into God's hands."

"But if she did protect me she would have died before she did. He would have killed her back then."

"Yes, but you where given to her by God to be protected by her, not the other way around. You have much strength and such an inner sense of fairness. A good judge of character and honesty in all that you do. You protect and also make people smile and feel happy because you want them to be happy and safe. You want them to forget their troubles like you wanted to forget yours. That was once of the reasons Manny Moon chose you." GR said then looked upon the body of the boy, being covered by the blowing snow.

His hair was as black a coal and his eyes as blue as the sea. He rose, looked around, and froze when he saw Reap and GR. "Am I dead?"

"You where, you have been reborn to help a great cause, but only if you accept such a great responsibility." GR said, offering the young man a wand like stick which, upon closer inspection, was made of bone.

The boy reached for it but GR took it out of his reach. "You must think about this, you will not go to the afterlife, nor will you be able to be seen by others except in your animal form. You will be the pack leader of the Grims, the black dogs that give mortals the warning that there will be a death in the family to help them except that fact. You must be cretin you are ready for this." GR finished, offering the wand again.

The boy didn't hesitate. He took it and nodded. "I will help"

"You are now Grim Dustin Proten. You know me, and this is Reap Aniu Aurora. She is my partner; she takes in and takes care of children's souls."

He turned to look at her, his eyes going wide. "An Angel" He spoke softly.

"No, I am not an Angel. I am simply…me?" She said in confusion as Grim strided over to her, took her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Never have I seen such beauty in any women before now." He said in a hushed, dramatic voice.

"Um, thank you, I think. It's nice to meet you too Grim" She said with a smile, rubbing the back of her hand on her shirt.

"Please call me Dustin, Aniu" He said with a bright smile.

"Oh no, I don't feel comfortable calling you that. After all we are working together, so please call me Reap. I'm glad to be working with someone else" She said in a nervous voice.

"As am I. I look forward to working with you." Grim said with a sigh.

"Actually Grim, you will be working with me. She has her own job, you are like my assistant, and you also may take over my job one day." GR said, taking Grim's shoulder and leading him away from Reap.

She sighed, a little uncomfortable with Grims' forwardness. She followed them to an opening where GR howled. Other howls met his as a large number of black dogs came rushing towards Grim. They jumped on him and started licking his face.

There was one white wolf like creature on the border of the forest, looking at them all. Reap patted her leg and whistled for the wolf to come closer. Surprisingly the wolf responded earnestly, sat next to her, and began to lick her hand. She knelt down and let the wolf lick her face.

"That is your namesake, Aniu the great white wolf of the North. She is a spirit guide and it looks like she has chosen you." GR said, watching the pack lick every inch of Grim.

"She is so beautiful. I love her already." Reap said, scratching Aniu behind the ear.

"Remember, even though she has chosen you, she is still a wild wolf spirit. She will help you bear your responsibilities and make thing easier when you feel tired or sad. It also seems that you have an admirer." GR said.

"Who?"

"Grim."

"Really?! Well I don't really like him that way. At least not yet. I may but I don't know" She said, standing back up.

"Be careful about letting anyone have your heart Reap. I don't want to see you get hurt." GR said.

"I will be, I promise" She said, watching as Grim took command of the pack with one flick of the bone wand.

**Sooo another character added to the story. I wonder how this is going to pan out. Wait, what am I saying. I am the author I know how it's going to go! Its going to go *A big huge explosion sounds as I explain in great detail how the entire story is going to pan out* and that is that, I am not going to repeat myself on this. Pleas review or hit me up with questions by sending a pm!**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	3. Party with the Guardians

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews and comments. It was surprisingly hard to write this chapter out and I almost didnt write it but them I rememberd why I was writing it. To show the connections she has to all the guardians and Grim.**

**I am not very happy with how this chapter ended but I was running on fumes, what with work and the real world.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited or are following this story, it helps to fuel every writers creativity to know people are reading their work XD  
**

**Now enough of my babbling!  
**

It was true; Grim had a crush on Reap. A big one. Whenever they were together he would always ask what her favorite things where, what she likes, if she had been married. It was unnerving to Reap, so when she left for the party North threw every year, she left with a sigh of relief. Grim had to stay behind like she did the first year because of training. He was having trouble controlling the pack over long distances and keeping track of all of them when he sent them out.

"Excited about the party?" GR's 'clone' asked as they flew to the Pole.

"Could you tell?" She asked nervously.

"You talk in your sleep" GR said. Even though she was the Reaper, she still got existed from taking in all the children's souls. Even their souls would get exhausted and they would all crash in one big pile.

"Oh, sorry."

"Well most of the time it's quite entertaining. There was this one time you sat bolt upright, screamed at the top of your lungs, smiled then fell back into the pile. Another time you started laughing maniacally in your sleep. I wonder if Sandy has some invisible dream-sand that he sends your way."

"No that's just me being my adorably eccentric self" She said with a smile. Yes she had been greatly looking forward to seeing the Guardians. She did think of GR as the father she never had but being with him all the time was taking its toll on her calm domineer.

The past two parties there had been a theme. The first was tropical paradise where North actually dressed up in a grass skirt and coconut bra, and that was it. He was actually a very good hula dancer. She also learned from the rest of the guardians about the entire world and each culture which helped with her gathering souls.

The last theme had been more like a pot-luck with the idea of make something that seams gross but tasted fabulous. She had made candy covered bugs. It had been a fun time of playing chicken with the odd food.

This year was more of a Halloween thing of dressing up. She had chosen to be a black Angel. She had the black outfit and everything and could keep her wings out even with her feet on the ground. GR was going as himself, not really festive but easy.

They landed on the porch right outside and the place looked like it always did in December. It was December 22nd, the day the party started and would go on until North came back on the 26th. The lining of the Pole was covered in icicles that shined green, gold, silver, and red. Large glass red and green balls hung on each of the corners and inside there was already music being played by the elves.

She opened the door and was immediately tackled into the air by Tooth. "Reap it's so good to see you. I am so glad you finally lost your last two baby teeth! And your adult teeth are coming in nicely" She said, intruding her fingers into Reaps' mouth once again.

"Yes well I guess I finally accumulated enough happy memories to fill them" Reap said with Tooth's fingers still in her mouth.

"Tooth, don't crowed her again! Let her rest up. Hay Reap, long time no see" Bunny said, coming from behind.

"It has Bunny, nice human costume. Never thought I would see you without fur. You look good" She said with a smile. All his fur, except for his ears, tail, and a cloth around his waist, was gone leaving tattoos where his black fur was on his pale skin.

"Thanks, nice black angel look. Seams your powers are growing stronger." Bunny said with a smile, and a hug which he shivered from the cold that was clinging to her cloths.

"Or she is getting more focused, but I doubt that" North said, from his pedestal next to the globe.

Everyone was dressed up, with the exception of GR. Bunny was playing human, Tooth had on a Toto and slippers so she was a ballerina, Sandy had shaped himself into a dragon like human creature from the myths but in his own little size, and North was dressed in very strange multicolored cloths.

"What are you North?" Reap asked.

"I am a hippy, man. Peace" He said his accent very heavy. Obviously he had hit the eggnog a little early.

"What's a hippy?"

"It's something from the future. About 250 years from now" Bunny said, drinking some eggnog himself. "Wow that's strong!"

"Aww, look you two, you are standing under the mistletoe!" Tooth exclaimed.

"I wish to trade my spot!" She exclaimed.

"With who?" Bunny asked.

Reap snapped her fingers and, in a puff of black smoke, traded spots with Tooth. "Wait I can trade my position with someone else?! Brilliant!" she exclaimed before blushing as Bunny and Tooth kissed under the mistletoe.

"Bunny and Tooth sitting in tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!" North exclaimed before falling to the ground, asleep.

"Well, there he goes" Reap said with a smile. She took a glass and had a sip. It burned when it first hit her throat but the cream in the Nog eased in the aftertaste. She smiled. "I see why people like this drink!"

"Yes and don't have too much of it now!" Tooth said. "You don't know how much you can take."

"Yes mother, I understand" Reap teased.

"Um, excuse me" A small voice said from the window. There was a little girl floating outside in rags. She looked no more than 7 years old. Reap instantly went into work mode with her staff in her hand. She opened the window and sat on the sill. "Hello, what is your name?"

"Teralin" She said in a quiet voice. "And I am very scared"

"It's ok, what are you scared of?"

"I don't know, I was about to fall off a large cliff, then I closed my eyes and was flying to here" She said, starting to sob.

Reap took the child and placed her on her lap. "I know it's scary, but you have nothing to fear now. You are with me and I will help you in any way I can." She said with a smile, kissing the top of Teralins head.

"Help me with what?"

"With crossing over."

"To where?"

"The afterlife."

"Oh, so I really did fall off that cliff. Well at least it didn't hurt" Teralin said with a slight smile.

"No it didn't hurt, and that is a good thing. So tell me about yourself" Reap said, bringing Teralin into the workshop but staying on the sill of the window.

Tooth, Bunny, and Sandman watched as the frightened child very quickly began to explain things very enthusiastically and with much joy.

"Wow she works fast" Tooth said with a dazzling smile, enjoying the child's story.

"Yes she dose. There is something about her that makes children at ease. Something that I could never do." GR said, taking a bit of cake.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Bunny asked. "She doesn't sugar coat anything, she answers everything truthfully but always says that she is there to help and fallowed thru with what she says. She is honest and her happiness and joy is just so infectious you can't be in a bad mood around her."

GR thought for a moment then nodded her head. "Yes, I can see that now. Even I can't be that down-in-the-dump when I am around her. I just feel like I have to smile."

Without warning an alarm went off. Reap jumped and would have fell to her death if she didn't have her wings. At the sound of the alarm, North sobered right out of his sleep and strided over to a wall of glowing lights.

"Someone is trying to brake in on the North side. Phil, go check it out" He said pointing to a lighter colored Yeti. Phil said something in Yeti speak and went off. North fallowed him shortly after when one of the lights began flashing.

"What was that all about?" Reap asked as Teralin held her hand for dear life.

"Like he said, someone was trying to break in. It's almost like a futuristic guard dog" Tooth said to Reap. She still hadn't gotten use to all the new gadgets and gizmos in each of the guardians' palaces. All these flashing lights and buttons that set different things off. It was very strange and such a shock when she first pushed a button and something jumped out at her.

North came back a few moments later to Tooth and Bunny dancing with Sandy and reap to the side having a quiet conversation. "Looks like we have another legendary figure that Many Moon has called into the world. His name is Jack Frost. He wanted to see if my workshop was real and he was trying to get in. Boys." He sighed, sitting down.

"Why didn't you let him in North?" Reap asked.

"Because if I just let anyone in then my workshop would be more crowded then it normally is. Now would you like to help make some toys?"

"Would I EVER! But I must get Teralin to her family." She said, picking the little girl up and holding the child to her hip like a mother would.

"You never stop doing your job do you?" North asked, smiling.

"Only when there are no more souls to ferry." She said with a smile and disappeared out the window.

"So how is that new recruit coming along?" North asked GR.

GR visibly sighed in frustration. "He never leaves Reap alone. I have to pry him off of her most of the time. But when he actually focuses on the task he is not that bad."

"Any chance we will be seeing him?"

"Not at least until next year. I just got him into training a month ago after all" GR said before going over to a chair and sitting down. Reap then rematerialized again as she flew back thru the window.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Just talking about the new recruit to the soul gang" Bunny interjected. He saw Reap sigh in frustration just as GR had.

"He is like an annoying little brother who is trying to, um, what is the word where you complement someone and makes moves on them?"

"Flirt" Bunny suggested.

"Yes, flirt. He is flirting with me and it's getting to be very uncomfortable. I keep telling him that I don't like him that way. Oh and by the way does that happen often?"

"What guys flirting with girls?" North asked.

"No, Many Moon creating legendary figures out of the blue."

"Not really but the past 3 years we have had 3. You, Grim, and now Jack Frost. Apparently Jack Frost came to be after you did. He wouldn't say anything else."

"Wait a moment, what did this kid look like?" Bunny asked.

"Hmm, he had ice blue eyes, white hair, a brown peasant coat, brown slacks that went down to mid calf, and no shoes."

"Did he have a curved hook like staff?"

"Why yes he did, and he was flying outside a window."

"Ug, that kid was the one who messed with my egg hunt this Easter over in North America! So that's his name! Uh when I get my hands on him…"

"Bunny, calm down. It was just a onetime thing. He may still be learning how to control his powers. He probably won't do it again." Tooth said reassuringly to the now fuming Bunnymund.

"I am still going to have a word with that little brat" Bunny said, taking another mouthful of Nog.

"So Reap, lest start on those toys!" North said, leading her down a flight of stairs. She had never been down this way; she was practically giddy with anticipation. They got into a small room then went down.

"Welcome to the workshop" North said, opening the door for her. She saw an army of Yetis all working on toys.

"I thought the elves made the toys"

"We just let them believe that" North whispered to Reap. A group of elves where practically setting each other on fire. One went zooming out and up to the ceiling before they heard a small explosion before the little elf came sailing back to the floor, now black. "Very nice, keep up good work!"

Reap shook her head. "How do you keep them from blowing up the entire building?"

"We have our ways" He said as they went over to a calmer room. All the yetis where painting toys but one spot was clear. "I hear from GR you like painting, and that you are very good?"

"Well, I can paint" She said modestly.

"How about you paint something that you love, a toy, an instrument, an item that you love and paint it onto that large canvas" He said with a smile. "If you run out of paint just ask one of the yetis and they will get you more."

"What should I do when I am finished?" She asked, turning around, but North was gone. "Does he do that a lot?"

All the yetis nodded and watched her. She took a deep breath and really looked at the life size canvas. The one thing that she loved that reminded her of the good times she had at home was a piano. She also loved Aniu, her spirit guide who had disappeared since their first meeting. She knew what she would paint, a piano that had wolves etched all over it and wolf paws for legs, so she began.

3 hours later, and 5 trips to the paint room and she was finished. She sat down and looked behind her. The yetis where staring at her painting. She smiled and turned back to admire her work before her jaw dropped. Instead of a painting, there was a piano, an exact replica of the one she had painted, color, detail, even the little wolf standing right on the top looking down at the keys where all perfectly etched to look identical to her painting.

"Now that is a work of art!" North said, patting her on the back.

"But…it…..you…I was…I didn't….How?"

"A magician never reveals secrets" North said, winking at her.

"So this is where you have been all this time. Wow, nice Piano" Bunny said.

Tooth flew over to it, placing a hand on the wolf then playing a cord. "Perfectly tuned. Does anyone know how to play?"

"I do, that's why I painted it. It was the only time I felt safe at home. My father loved to hear me playing it and I loved to play it." She said sitting down and playing around with random notes before she breathed in and began to play 'Oh Christmas Tree' at first in a nice flowing way, then she began to let loose and put a little Jazz kick in it that she never knew she could. Something about playing the piano made her feel so much better about everything.

"My mother was right, music really dose calm the soul" She said as she finished playing her piano. It was her present this year from North. It would stay in the main room so when she visited she could just sit down and play for everyone to hear. "Thank you North" She said with a smile and, surprising everyone, gave him a big hug without any hesitation. She had still been a little off about North because he seemed like he was a lot like her father, without all the mean, but she had decided while she was playing that she had nothing to be afraid of ever again.

As the party continued over the week, she learned more about what the future was going to be like and more about the world today and the other guardians, how they had come to be guardians.

Christmas Eve came and it seemed to fly by because, before she knew it, North was taking off in his slay, that Reap drooled over, and was gone. They had the workshop to themselves and the first thing they wanted to do was hear more of Reaps piano talent. She smiled and played whatever they wanted her to play, well that she knew of. Tooth wanted her to play something called 'It's Raining Men' and Sandy wanted her to play 'Rhythm of Love'. It was hard to tell them no, but she couldn't play them. All too soon, North came back and Reap and GR were out the door going back into their world.

**Like I said before, not to happy with the way this chapter ended. Comments, questions, concerns? Hit me up in the reviews!**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	4. Growth and Pitch

**ug, work is a pain and my Christmas fro hell has just started. I work from today until Christmas evening, split shifts. Kids be thankful you don't have to get up at 5 am for work.**

**Sooooooo, I do hope I am not going to fast for anyone and if you hadn't guessed I love descriptive writing. I feel like I am best portraying the character whe I discribe them or what they are doing or what they have learned. I could go on and on describing things but I wont.\  
**

**So enough of my babbling, I am going to put a ling to by DA account because I usually have pics of what my OC's look like there.  
**

**But enough of me, time to read on!  
**

Once Reap was back in the real world, away from the magic of the guardians, she really began to learn about her abilities and not just the magical ones. The first 50 years was one of the hardest, what with the plague. Most of the children died slowly, fighting for their life only to die in the end. It took most of her patience to convince one of the children that they were dead, not to mention what she had to do for an entire herd of them. She excelled with her compassion and sense of understanding, she learned very quickly that every child always asked the same things, and because of her lessons with the guardians about different cultures, she could answer them in the best way to ease that child.

She would regularly make visits to her hometown to check up on Sarah and be involved a little bit with living people. She even had children friends who were alive, but eventually they would grow up and die or die as children. She learned that the best power she had was the power of patience and the gift of being able to keep her promise to be there and help in any way she could. The children that where still with her, who hadn't moved on, would always help as much as they could by talking to newly deceased children to ease their fear.

Unfortunately, there was one case where she had to take a child Down. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done because she had to witness the entire thing. The boy had been brought up by a very cruel man who spent his days hurting people weaker than himself, and in doing so taught his son to do the same. She had tried to help him change, there had been others like him and they had all turned out for the better, but this boy was different. She gave him 5 years to change and tried to help him, but it seemed that over time, he only got worse. With him being able to do things invisibly he took much joy in scaring people, making them terrified. She had given him many warnings but he ignored each one. She was left with no choice in the end.

300 years since she had been resurrected, many things had changed. There were not as many child fatalities so she didn't need to take care of too many children at once. Her style had changed as well. She didn't wear dresses any more. She wore mostly knee length skirts with pants and hip-hop dance type shoes. She normally wore a type of corset tank top with a see threw sleeveless jacket. The speech that GR had given to her about their job being gray had really helped her. Her colors where mainly black and grays with hints of green, red, and brown. Usually her tops and pants where gray with some dark green in them and her skirts she wore over her pants and her arm guards where black as well as her see threw sleeveless jacket. She had also decided to put the hair that always got into her face into two thick braids that outlined her face.

She had made friends with a group of misfits in her home town. Jamie and his little Sister Sophie where always her favorites to hang out with because of their wild imagination. They would ask her many questions, like if she believed in Santa and the Tooth Fairy. "100%" She would always say. Sarah had disappeared 100 years prior to her meeting Jamie, and she was a bit worried. Reap knew where Sarah was sleeping but she still didn't know how to convince her that she needed to pass. She had special ties with Jamie for some reason; she could feel what he was feeling most of the time.

Currently, Reap was up in Canada when she felt it, Jamie was at a cross roads. He was doubting himself.

"Reap; you know you should not meddle in affairs of the living, nor in the business of the Guardians. Everyone comes to a point in their lives where the magic of childhood is lost." GR said, as Reap described what she wanted and planed to do.

"But Jamie is different, he believes whole heartedly in every mythic creature and legendary figure. Besides, can't you feel it?!" She urged.

"Feel what?"

"The world getting darker. It almost seems like the light is going out somehow."

"It is, it's called night."

Reap stomped her foot and practically growled in frustration. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I have been feeling it too Reap, if that makes you feel any better" Grim said from under the pile of his black dog pack, now asleep on top of him.

"Thanks little G, but I am trying to convince GR that we need to help."

"Help who" GR asked, his hooded head turning to her.

"I don't know, but I feel like we need to help someone, and that if we go to Jamie we will find who that someone is" She practically yelled.

"No, and you can't change my mind" GR said, turning back to what he had been doing before she had interrupted him.

"Fine, then I will go alone!" She growled and then stormed out of sight, Aniu close behind her.

"Why didn't you believe her? Is she wrong?" Grim asked, struggling to get out from under the dog pile.

"No she is not wrong, but she is the partial guardian not me. The legendary figures who deal with mainly children like North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy they are guardians and where chosen to be. She was as well but in a different way so she is not a full guardian. Besides, she needs to learn that she has to do things on her own, make her own decisions and mistakes and learn from them. Fallow her own intuition and not have to rely on someone else to tell her what to do." GR said, sounding defeated. He wanted to help her but he had to let her go out on her own. "But that doesn't stop us from keeping an eye on her" He said, standing up. All the Grims woke up and stood at attention.

"So are we going to fallow her?"

"Yes, but stick to the shadows, we don't want her knowing"

"Oh boy oh boy, a stealth mission!"

"You know, sometimes I question who is more mature, you or Reap" GR said before he began to glide into the forest.

Meanwhile, Reap was already in her hometown. Before she had gotten there however she had felt Jamie's faith fully restored. She still wanted to check it out. She landed on the top of a building only to find it shrouded in darkness, and not the normal darkness. Jamie was backed up into a corner with North, Tooth, a very small and cute Bunnymund, and a white haired teen in a bluish hoodie. She looked to the entrance to the little dead end and growled, so did Aniu. There was Pitch Black on a dark type horse made out of some type of dream sand. The Guardians looked awful. North looked like the old man he really was, Tooth was practically tripping over her wings, and Bunny was just that, a little bunny.

Jamie looked up and smiled at her. She put a finger to her lips and slowly glided down. Jamie's mouth hung opened and stared. Once she was right next to Pitch she rolled her eyes at the dark mans speech. The group of guardians was smiling at her.

"What are you all so cheery about?!" Pitch demanded.

"Oh nothing, just an old friend" Tooth said, waving.

Reap waved back, smiled at Pitch as he turned his head, and hit him right square in the jaw with the end of her staff. "Hi Pitch, I am Reap and I don't much like the way you are treating my friends." She said, walking over to Jamie, who ran over to her to give her a big hug.

"Oh, so this is Reaper, the Grim Reapers partner. Well that was a nice little trick, didn't hurt much." Pitch said, rubbing his pointed jaw.

"I wasn't really trying, but if you want me to I would be more than happy to oblige." She said with a big smile. Before Pitch could respond, the teen threw a snowball right at his face. Reap smiled "Oh that was beautiful, and very well timed."

"Thanks, now come on Jamie, let's go get your friends." Mr. White Hair said as he froze the street and everyone grabbed something to sit on.

Reap grabbed a plank of elongated wood and used it like a snowboard, riding the entire way right next to Jamie.

"Oh, and by the way. Reap this is Jack Frost" North boomed over the sound of everyone laughing.

"Introductions later, let's just kick this nightmares behind" She said, smiling over her shoulder. When she faced forward her heart skipped a beat and her stomach went right into the earth. They all stopped when they saw this enormous wall of black sand surrounding the town.

"Reap, can he hurt us?" Jamie asked. All the kids looked to her.

Somewhere in the middle of her visits she had become a kind of matriarch of the group. She looked up at Pitch as he laughed then looked back at Jamie and the rest of the kids. "Only if you believe he can. He's just a bad dream guys, and you know what I always say about them."

"They won't bother you if you don't let them." The all said in unison.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks Reap, you always make us smile and give us joy. It's hard to be anything but happy when you are around."

Reap smiled. That's all she every wanted people to be, happy and joyful, even when she was alive. She even wanted her father to be happy, which is probably why she did what she did around him and did as she was told. "Happiness and joy" she said aloud, then froze. "Happiness and joy, that's my center" She whispered, smiling to herself. She had finally found it.

"You will protect them?" Pitch said, laughing menacingly at what the blue hooded teen had just said. "Then who is going to protect you?!"

"I will" Jamie said, walking out in front. Soon the rest of the group fallowed.

"Still don't believe in the boogieman!" Pitch yelled, sending his nightmares forward.

"I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you" Jaime said, holding up his hand to the oncoming nightmares.

Reap held her breath as the giant wall of sand came towards them, and then a flash. Right as the black sand made contact with Jamie's hand it turned to gold dream sand bringing light back to the town and strength back to the Guardians. Soon the kids began to turn the rest of the nightmares to good dreams. Reap went over to where the guardians where fighting off Pitch. Just as she got there, a gold whip appeared and snagged around Pitch's hands, dragging him up and over to lay at the feet of The Sand Man.

"Well, he is screwed" Reap said, placing her staff over her shoulders and letting her arms dangle from the ends.

"He sure is, especially after he turned Sandy into black sand." Tooth said, flying right next to Reap.

"Wait, he did what?" Reap asked, anger filling up inside her. She turned around to see Pitch running off in the direction of the little pond where Sarah was sleeping. She followed him, sticking to the outside of the forest before North stopped him.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked.

"And you didn't even say goodbye." Tooth said, tossing him a quarter before punching him in the face, knocking one of his teeth out. "And that was for my fairies."

Reap walked behind him and taped him on the shoulder, her staff resting on her shoulder. Pitch turned around to glare at her before she swung her staff, this time full force, right at his face, sending him sailing to the right and knocking out 3 more teeth. "Wow a full dollar" She said with a smile.

"Na he hasn't been good enough" Tooth said with a smile, hovering right next to Reap.

"My god Reaper what was that for! I didn't do anything to you!" Pitch complained, rubbing his jaw.

"Well I guess there is a reason for each tooth. One, for threatening by friend Jamie. Two, for messing with my other group of friend. And three, for good measure" She said, grasping her staff and leaning her weight onto it, smiling down at him.

"You can't defeat me, not forever! There will always be fear" Pitch exclaimed.

"So what" North said. "As long as one child believes, we shall be there to fight fear."

"Really" Pitch said in a hushed voice as she smiled. "Then what are they doing here?" He asked, pointing to the nightmares who where just appearing all around them.

"Can't be my nightmares I am not afraid" North said. Reap, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all shook their heads.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell" Jack said before the Nightmares came flying past him right at Pitch and before anyone could do anything about it, he was gone.

"Now that was a very impressive turn of events" GR said, coming out of the forest.

Reap glared at him then turned her nose up, not looking at him.

"I guess I disserve that." GR said as Grim came rushing out of the trees and practically pile drived himself into Reap. She slipped and fell onto the ice with a thud, as she tried to pull herself from Grims arms.

"Ok little brother, stop!" she exclaimed.

"But that was so cool the way to hit him, then you where all like 'oh you sooo disserved that' and he was all like 'oh I am afraid'"

"Grim it didn't go like that at all" She said, exasperated at his overly dramatic gestures. She marched over to GR, pointed her staff at him and growled out "I am not talking to you."

"Oh, that's a little harsh don't you think?" GR asked.

Reap just stood there, crossing her arms, shifting her weight to one leg, and tapping her foot while glaring at him.

"Ok so it isn't harsh but I had to do it Reap. You are your own person and you had to learn that you need to make decisions for yourself and in doing so also respect the decisions of others. It's not that I didn't want to get involved it's that I couldn't. I am not a guardian like you and the rest of the group so I cannot meddle in their affairs until Manny Moon permits me to. It's not just a code it's a law."

Reap stared at him then sighed. "I just can't hold a grudge. Especially after that explanation. Maybe I am too soft."

"Well I wouldn't expect anything different from the guardian of Happiness and Joy. I am glad you found your center." GR said, placing a gloved hand on Reaps shoulder

"It's kind of ironic that my center is happiness and joy when what I do is a bit depressing" She said with a smile.

"Reap" Jamie said, coming over to her. "Why didn't you tell us you where not human?"

"Jamie of cores I am human, I am just a very very special kind of human like the rest of the guardians. Besides I am still me and nothing can ever change that." She said with a smile just as a great cheer sounded from the large group. "Looks like Jack Frost just got initiated into the Guardians club"

"And now, for the introductions. Jack this is the Grim Reaper and his assistant Grim" North gestured to GR and Grim who each shook Jacks hand, GR with a glove hand. "And this is Reaper Aniu who is GR's partner, we call her Reap" North said, guiding Jack over to her.

Reap gasped as they finally got to see each other. Jack stared at her for a moment before his eyes became almost distant as if he was remembering something. His mouth hung opened as his eyes became focused again.

"Aniu, Aniu Aurora?" He asked, almost skeptically and surprised at the same time.

**HOORAY! THAT HAVE FINALLY SEEN EACH OTHER! Now the fun stuff happens. Questions, comments, concerns? Hit me up in the reviews!**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	5. Reunion and change

**YAY the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Reap and Jack finally reunite after such a long separation! How is everyone's holidays? Mine was simple with few gifts but they where perfect. I had a dream that my entire family pitched in to get me tickets to the world premier of Iron Man 3 and that I got to see Robert Downey Jr in the flesh! Well guess what! It didn't happen but I did get 2 Iron Man shirts which I love!**

**The muse wasn't really working with me on this chapter, it's so hard to write for characters who have already been created. In My Little Ali I had 6 characters that where of my own creation and I could write them easily but this, its really hard! What I am trying to say is that I am not very happy with this chapter. Anyway on with the story!  
**

**I don't own anything related to Rise of the Guardians.  
**

"Aniu, Aniu Aurora?" He asked, almost skeptically.

Reap smiled, jumping up and down before she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Yes Jack it's me. I thought you were dead."

"Well I kind of am, and I though you where dead."

"I kind of am as well." She said, letting go of Jack but not moving away as she really looked at him.

"Hay, what's going on, you too know each other" Grim said, appearing right next to Reap.

"Yes, he was the friend whose family kind of took me in when I wanted to get away from my father." She explained. He had asked her a lot about her past and she had told him as much as she felt comfortable telling him. She always left the part out that her father had abused her a lot. "Jack, you look so different what with the white hair and blue eyes. I mean I never would have recognized you if I hadn't seen that little smile in your eyes that you usually have when you where making other people smile."

"And what about you, with your multicolored hair and eyes. Well, I guess I could still recognize you with that I mean who has hair like yours; all naturally curled into small rings. But the way you talk and hold yourself, it's like you are a completely different person!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes shining. "You seemed to have grown from the girl I once knew."

"Yah I know right! Being on my own and having the responsibilities I have now really helped me break out of that shell and mask you told me I always had on."

"Yaaaaah, about that I am sorry for making you feel like I didn't think highly of you. I just wanted you to see what that man was doing to you" Jack said, holding onto her hand tightly and looking ashamed. "I wanted you to be the person you really are and not hide behind that mask because you felt like you had too."

The last time they had seen each other, Reap had told him in a very quiet way how she felt about him. He hadn't rejected her but he had told her that she had changed, that she wasn't the girl that he had known.

"Wow, cool so you where together when you where alive?" Grim asked bluntly with a straight face.

"Grim!" Reap exclaimed, stomping her foot and turning to him. "Don't be rued!"

"No we weren't, we couldn't be because of her father and the times anyway" Jack said in a hushed voice.

"Oh well that a relief." Grim said with a sigh.

"Grim, for the final time, I am not interested in you that way. Please don't do anything that will make me hurt you" Reap said, placing her hand over her eyes. She froze in though. Jack was still here, as was Sarah. "Oh my god, I know what I have to do" She exclaimed as she looked around for the branch that Sarah had used the spell on.

She flew over to a tall oak tree and sat facing the trunk on a large branch. Everyone could see her sitting there. She took her staff and very lightly taped on the tiny glowing spot. Instantly the form of a sleeping girl appeared, still snoozing.

Reap smiled. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Reap said softly, placing her hand on the child's shoulder and gently shaking her awake.

Sarah opened her eyes and yawned, stretching. "Aniu, I knew you would find me here" She said with a smile. The tree where they were at was the same tree they would always meet up at when they were still alive.

"Of cores I would. After all, I am your friend and guardian now." Reap said, letting her feet and legs dangle over the edge.

Sarah smiled then looked down at her hands. "I still feel like I have more to do. Like my time isn't over yet."

"I know Sarah, and I think I know why. I have a surprise for you" Reap said, offering Sarah her hand.

The girl took it and smiled. "I love surprises!"

"Well at least one of use dose" Reap said as she slowly descended from the trees to the ground, making sure that Jack could not get a really close look at Sarah just yet. "I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine that I thought I would never see ever again" Reap said, beaming.

"Really, who?"

"Jack Frost" She said with a smile and then stepped aside s brother and sister could see each other.

Sarah gasped. "Jack! Jack it's really you!"

"Sarah! It's my little sister Sarah!" Jack exclaimed, tears forming. He knelt down as Sarah ran over to him and practically pushed him into the snow. Everyone laughed at the happy reunion, everyone but Reap and GR.

"You know that she is going to have to leave him at some point." GR said, looking down at Reap.

"Yes, but I had a feeling that this is what she was waiting for" Reap said with a sad smile.

Jacks face slowly turned from pure joy to confusion then to shock. "You are not alive, are you?"

"No, I died a few years after you did. The pelage was awful. I stayed to watch over the rest of the family. I know I couldn't do anything for them but I just couldn't leave them." Sarah confessed, still hugging Jack like her life depended on it. She then looked back at Reap.

Reap sighed in sadness. There it was, the look that each child gave her when they were ready. The look of sad and happy realization. She walked over to the two and placed a hand on Jacks shoulder. "Jack, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for me to go and be with our family" Sarah said as she slowly let go of him.

Jack just held on tighter. "But I just got to see her, after thinking she was gone. You can't take her away from me!"

"Jack, I have to go. I have to tell everyone you are still down here. Please Jack, this feeling is so overwhelming it's almost painful. You would only be hurting me by keeping me here. Jack, the point is I am not a peace, we got to say good bye. I also wanted to say thank you for saving my life" Sarah said in the voice of an aging soul. She kissed her brother on his cool cheek, then walked over to Reap and took her hand.

Reaps wings appeared as she raised her staff, a tear forming in her eye and then they were gone, Jack being held by North and Sandy. Reap and Sarah where flying up to the golden gates of heaven. They reached the gates in no time, the ground nice and soft on their feet. The gates opened and the entire family was there to greet Sarah. The first thing she did was yell that Jack was OK and run to her mother. The entire family shared in one big hug.

Reap smile and turned, ready to go back to the living world.

"Wait, Aniu please wait"

Reap turned around, the mother was walking to the edge of the gates. "Aniu, thank you for looking after Sarah and even Jack when you did. He is not going to be happy with you."

"Yah I know. I practically took away his family, but it's my job."

"I know, and I thank you for it. But I want you to tell Jack that we are all very proud of him and that we love him. Also, could you tell him that he is very much twitterpated?"

"Twitterpated? What does that mean?"

"He will know, could you do that for us?"

"It would be my pleasure and honor" Reap said with a smile before jumping off the cloud and back into the world.

She landed on the little bolder in the middle of the frozen pond. Jack was on his knees, his face in his hands, crying. Her heart contracted with sorrow for him. She could feel what he felt.

"Jack, I am sorry I had to do this, but if she had stayed it would have pained her to the point of becoming so enraged that it would have caused other's to feel stressed and possibly get hurt." Reap explained, walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Without warming Jack jumped up and backed away from her, a look of rage on his face. "How could you take my family away from me! She was all I had!"

"She was a spirit who was ready to cross over. Jack, I am going to miss her as well but I had to do it."

"No you're not! You never cared for her! You never cared for Sarah!" Jack yelled. Jamie and the rest of his group where standing on the edge of the frozen pond.

"Come on children, this is something that needs to be done without an audience" North said, ushering them back into the town.

Reap stared at the fuming Jack, his face almost back to the color it was when he was alive. Her shock slowly turned to impassiveness on the surface, but underneath she was hurt and angry and afraid. Someone who she had cared about, trusted and practically loved was yelling at her with such fury it cut her to the core. Someone who she had admired now hated her.

"I didn't care for her. You think I didn't care for her? The one who brought me to your family, my very first friend, the one who first accepted me as part of her family. Sarah, the child who, when I lived with my father, made everything bearable because she would always make me smile and laugh like you did. Is that the child who you think I don't care about?!"

Jack glared at her, but said nothing. He didn't make eye contact with her. "I hate you, and I never want to see you again."

"Well it's a good think this is a big world." She said in a soft voice, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh and before I go your mother told me that you where twitterpated, whatever that means. And that they are very proud of you and they love you."

"Twitterpated. Twitterpated?! Why would I be twitterpated, and with who?!" Jack sprang over to her. His eyes, searching then became wide with surprise. "Oh there is no way in hell I am twitterpated with you, never in a million years!" He yelled out, backing away from her.

"Fine, good bye Frost" She said with a glare. One of her charges ran over to him, stomped on his foot, then ran back as she opened her wings and flew away finally letting go of her emotions. He hated her, for doing something that was better for Sarah. He hated her because of what she was doing. He hated her. Her stomach contorted and her heart practically fell to the ground far below her. She flew, and flew and flew for hours trying to fly away from the overwhelming feeling of sorrow and guilt. She felt guilty for having to take Sarah away from him but it was her job.

"Reap, its ok. We still like you" Tiana said, a little browned haired girl she had taken in a few years ago.

Reap smiled, her eyes red and puffy. "I know kids, and I thank you" She said, trying to smile as she landed in a clearing in the middle of a large redwood tree forest. "Would you mind leaving me for a little while please? I need to be alone for a little to think" She asked.

The children, bless their hearts, said nothing as they got up and walked away. She placed her face in her hands and wept, letting all of her emotions out. She didn't know how long she was crying but when she looked up, the sun was beginning to set.

"Poor poor little reaper." A voice said from the shadows. A calm and calculation voice that made every hair on her body stand.

Reap shot to her feet, holding her staff out in front of her as she looked around. "What do you want Pitch. Another few teeth knocked out because I would be more than happy to oblige."

"Oh, funny. No I am here because I saw the way Jack treated you."

"How? Your nightmares dragged you into oblivion."

"I have my ways, but that is for another time. You know Reap, I am just like you."

"That, I seriously doubt. You're not handsome enough." She growled out.

"As always, a little sass with everything you say. I am just like you. We both have jobs to do, like the guardians yes, but our jobs are darker then there's. Like you, I am hated for doing what I have to do. I am hated by the people who are most important to me." Pitch said, coming out of the shadows. His gold eyes peering down at Reap like a predator.

"So, you hate yourself? Because the only one important to you is yourself." She sassed, leaning on her staff.

"Oh such a snap! So much confidence. But I know better." He said with a smile, walking towards her. "Join me, and no one will hurt you and you can get back at Jack for treating you that way. Join me and I can promise you will never be alone."

Reap smiled. "You know nothing of me because if you did know me then you wouldn't have said that. He may have treated me like crap and it may have hurt but I would never want to hurt him back in any way. I understand the way he feels about me because I can feel it, I don't hold anything against him."

"Loyalty, so powerful and such a weakness, but you forget what I do. I do know you. I know what you are afraid of. You may not have very many fears but what you are afraid of, they are big." He said with joy.

"I am not afraid of anything" She said swinging her staff at him, but he disappeared into the shadow of a tree.

"Everyone is afraid of something, and I know everyone's fears. You are afraid of being abandoned by the very people you care about; you are afraid that you will let them down and disappoint them; but most of all, you are afraid that someone will treat you like your father did. Hitting you and dominating over you. Oh what a glorious fear." Pitch said in wonder.

"STOP!" She yelled, slamming her staff on the ground, rippling the shadows, forcing Pitch to reveal himself. "You know nothing! I will never join you so leave!" and she took off into the sky, calling her charges to her.

"Very well. You're right about one thing, I don't know you as well as I would like. But I will bide my time and get my revenge." Pitch said, glaring at Reaps shrinking form before disappearing all together.

GR walked out of the shadows again with a recorder. He had recorded the entire conversation. "See Jack, she still is loyal to you. Even though you tossed her away like a handful of slush in a snowball fight. Let go of your pride, you know that what she did was for the best. Go to her" GR said, and then took his finger on the record button. "I hope you know what you are doing Manny." GR said as he pocketed the recorder.

_Do I ever?_

**Well, not what you where expecting now was it? I bet you thought they would have a very happy reunion and fall in love! Well I think that this is what would really happen if the events happened this way. I do love a little angst!**_  
_

**Questions, comments, concerns? Hit me up in the reviews or the pms!  
**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	6. Party at the Pole

**I know it's very late for this but HAPPY NEW YEAR! I spent mine in Seattle WA with my brother and, unfortunately not paying that much attention to politics, found him smoking pot since it is now legal in WA. It was very interesting finding my, usually, calm brother very high and drunk at the same time. Though I had fun I also felt like I was taking care of everyone since I was the only sober one at the party.**

**But anyway, I had some fun with this chapter, hint hint meaning there is descriptive stuff in here. We left off with Jack and Reap really pissed at each other and Pitch trying to intervene. Hmmmmmmm wonder what he is up to.  
**

"Reap, wait!" Tooth yelled, flying after her. Reap could fly just as fast at Tooth when she wanted to because of the ability to change her form and, in retrospect, her wings. She didn't know if Tooth had heard her little conversation with Pitch but she let Tooth catch up to her anyway, needing to be with someone. "We have been looking for you for hours! Where did you go?"

"I needed to be alone for a little, you know, to clear my head" Reap said in a week voice. Tooth gave her a big hug as they descended back down into the clearing where the other guardians, excluding Jack, where waiting.

"I am sure Jack didn't mean what he said." Tooth said, reassuringly.

"No he did. That's what happens when you are in a state of anger and shock, you say things that you normally wouldn't say that are true and hurtful, whether they be relevant to the problem or not. At that moment in time, he did hate me and I understand why but I know one thing. I just don't want to be around him for a while." Reap said, touching down on the frozen pond.

Bunny, Sandy, and North where all asking her questions of what Jack said and where she went. She answered truthfully to each question.

"I just don't want to see him for a very long time, is that so hard to understand?" She yelled out when they wouldn't get the hint that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"We were just worried Reap" North said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to wait till Christmas to give this to you but I think you need a bit of cheering up" North said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver necklace with a black and grey pendent on it in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Thank you North" She said, looking at how it changed from black, to silver, to white and back in different lights. She put it on; it felt surprisingly heavy and cool around her neck.

"It's not just a pendent. Every girl should have wardrobe of cloths if they can. Since you don't have wardrobe, I made that for you. Imagine yourself in some type of clothing" North said.

Reap closed her eyes and imagined Tooth's feathers. The moment she thought of it a tingling sensation went out all over her body, even on the bridge of her nose. She stayed focused on Tooth's feathers until she heard a gasp that broke her concentration. She opened her eyes a looked down. There was Tooth's outfit on her. Only it was made up of different colors. Instead of the bright purples and greens, her colors where gray, brown, black, and with bits of dark green and red. She ran her hands down then a smiled. "They are so soft"

"Yes they are, because they have a lot of plumage in them to help air flow threw them, making me lighter as I fly, and faster." Tooth said with a big smile.

"Thank you so much. I was thinking of getting a new outfit but now you have done that for me!"

"Yes well, I wanted to make sure you where well stocked and, stuff" North said, a little surprised.

"Why?"

"Well, I guess it's mainly because, I think of you as a daughter. I want to take care of you and make sure you are happy and smiling all the time like you always are" North said, then laughed.

"I have always thought of you as a daughter as well Reap" Tooth said, giving her a big hug.

"You're too tough and mischievous to be my daughter mate. Nah you are more like a kid sister to me" Bunny said, clapping his paw right in the middle of her back, making her fall onto the ice.

"Gee thanks bro" Reap said, a little breathless.

Sandy pointed at Reap and a shape of a large family appeared above his head.

"A family?" Reap asked.

Sandy nodded his head vigorously and then gestured to everyone.

"Yes Sandy, very good. We are like big family." North said, placing a hand on Sandy's shoulder.

"Yes, after all, friends are the family we choose" Tooth said with a smile.

"Yah we are a big family, a big honking dysfunctional family." Bunny said.

"Well, from what I have seen, that is the best kind of family. We are all different which adds more and more to the family." Reap said, feeling a lot better after talking to her family.

The threat was over, Pitch was vanquished, the children were safe, and everyone was alive. The guardians went their separate ways promising to meet together again for the Christmas bash at the Pole at the end of the year. They where even going to celebrate New Years there as well. So with a heavy heart Reap said goodbye to her family and went about her business as usual. She made it a point to avoid cold arias and if she felt even the slightest hint of cool air she would move to another place. She still couldn't bring herself to face Jack. Her heart still aced from his words. She would catch glimpses of him when she had to retrieve children from up north but she would always stay in the shadows. A month before the party he practically disappeared.

The gift North had given her was practically the love of her life. What girl wouldn't be happy with a magical item that allowed you to change your cloths with just a thought. Lately she had taken to wearing a type of black hip hugger jeans that where fitted from the hips down to the knees and then loose the rest of the way down. Her top was a type of baggy top that had baggy sleeves as well but hung off 2 little strips of fabric, one on the shoulders and the other around the inner elbow. It was black with a white skull on the front with a red rose on the side of the skull. Under that she had on a simple red tank top since the shirt was so baggy she didn't want to show anything. Plus the fact the shirt only went down to her waist.

She was in Whistler Canada, just having some fun with some children who had died in an avalanche just 3 weeks before. She was surprised that she hadn't found any trace of Jack at all. The week of the party, she got a letter saying that the theme was going to be a regular Christmas party, and after Christmas they would dress up, but there was a catch, she had to dress up as a playboy bunny for the first few hours. Her and Tooth.

She then got a letter from Tooth with one of her little fairies saying that she was going to be the red bunny. Reap decided to be the green bunny to add to the party theme early. She flew over to the Tooth Palace the day before the party. Tooth was still giving out orders to a small group of Baby Teeth.

"Hay Mama Tooth! You almost ready?"

"Oh Reap, you're here! No I am not, just making last minute preparations for when I am gone." She said with a smile. "Oh and I need to change. I have something for you before we leave. North wanted this to be a surprise so we have to be cloaked." She said, pulling out a black cloak. "I have a white one."

"Wow Tooth, thanks" She said with a smile before Tooth disappeared to get changed. Reap closed her eyes and the same tingling feeling appeared. Her normal outfit changed into the green playboy bunny outfit, ears and tail included, and then she waited for Tooth.

She reappeared a little while later all dressed up in a red bunny outfit just like hers, but with her feathers and wings sticking out in placed. She smiled and then put on her cloak, and then they where off.

"So you think Jack will be there?" Tooth asked as things began to get colder.

At the mention of Jack her mask of neutrality appeared on her face. "I don't know, and I don't really care."

"Reap this is becoming ridicules. You where never one to hold a grudge, why do you hold one now?"

"Because he really hurt me. And if I let him get away with that, who knows if he will do it again."

"Aniu, he is over 300 years old, not a child!" Tooth said firmly. She used her human name; she must either be very angry or exasperated. Reap was betting on both.

"I don't care. He acts like one he is going to be treated like one." Reap said firmly. Tooth made a cross between a growling and screaming noise and took off ahead. Reap continued at her own pace. When she arrived at the Pole, Tooth was waiting still agitated but she blew it off when the doors opened to let them in to the workshop.

"Welcome everyone, to a very interesting and happy end of year party! And what a year it was! Well done everyone!" North said from his raised platform. Everyone was there, but like her and Tooth they where cloaked. You could tell Bunny was in his human form because of his face but other than that it was hard to tell what they were wearing.

"So North, why are we dressed like this again?" Jack asked, coming out of the shadows behind Tooth and Reap. Reap instantly moved over to the other side of Tooth and stared impassively ahead.

"I am glad you asked Jack, gentlemen why don't we show the girls what we came up with?!" North said and in one fluid move in a line of four, they all whipped off their cloaks to reveal bare chests, bow ties around the neck, and tight fitting sleek black pants.

Both Reap and Tooth stared, and then burst out laughing. "Oh my god they are going into Chip and Dale getup!" Reap blurted out as she sank to her knees, tears running down her face. Tooth on her back, laughing just as hard.

She had to admit that even though North had a belly, you could still see his chest muscles and arm muscles. Sandy just looked like a cute little butterball that you wanted to snuggle up with. Bunny, she had seen before, hadn't changed a bit. Jack, on the other hand, looked nothing like she had ever thought. She had thought he would be skinny and boyish. Boy was she wrong. He had lean yet hard muscles, pecks, abs, everything. His skin was pail but it almost shined in the firelight. It took her breath away, even though she didn't have any because she had been laughing.

"All right lady's, your turn" North said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Tooth and Reap turned to each other, spun around each other and revealed their playboy bunny outfits. They even pushed out their posteriors and cleavage. They wanted to get a little bit of a reaction out of the men and they got just that. Bunny charged over to Tooth, practically glomping her.

"Oh my god you look so sexy as a bunny!" He said, kissing her neck.

"Bunny, calm down it's not even springtime yet!" Tooth said, not really trying to push him off.

Both Reap and Jack cringed and placed their faces in their hands and said in unison "TMI I did not need to know that!"

Reap and Jack made eye contact then looked away again. She wouldn't forgive him until he apologized. She knew that it was a stupid thing to fight for but he had really hurt her!

"Well, know that we have started, let's have some fun!" North said, and so the party began. Tooth and Bunny disappeared somewhere and Reap didn't really want to know where they went nor what they are doing. Sandy and Jack where talking and Reap was enjoying being with her family.

"Reap you should talk to him" North said, coming up behind her. Thankfully after about 4 hours of being shirtless all the guys had clothed their upper bodies. Reap has also changed back into a simple knee length flowing cocktail dress and heals.

"No, not unless he tries to talk to me first" She said stubbornly. She walked over to her white piano and began to play a bit of background soft smooth jazzy Christmas music. Sandy came a little while afterwards, after Jack had stomped off. Over his head was the shape of Jack and then a speech bubble.

"As I have said to everyone else, I will not talk to him until he talks to me first. He is the one that hurt me and said thoughs things. I was just doing what was right for Sarah."

"How do you know what was right for Sarah?!" Jack said, landing on the top of the piano.

"Because I have been doing this job for over 300 years. I have seen what happens to children when they stay here when they need to move on. They become filled with the energy they give off, whether it be pain, sorrow, or even anger. That energy bleeds out into the living world and affects the people around that child at the time until eventually they hurt someone close to them." Reap said, standing up and staring Jack right in the eyes. A fierceness and loyalty she had to her job showing, knowing that what she did was the right thing.

"What happens to them after that? You send them to the afterlife broken." Jack said accusingly.

"No. I wish I could, but I can't because they are so broken that they would never be able to find peace, and they slowly fade away into nothingness. Never to be seen again" She said, and then walked away.

Once Reap was out of sight, North punched Jack in the arm. "Yah nice peace talk Jack. Very healing as well. I think she has forgiven you" North said sarcastically and then walked towards the fire to put more logs in it.

"Did I just make everything worse?" Jack asked, looking down at Sandy who was glaring at him. Sandy nodded his head then floated off to the food bar.

"Hay mate, you really need to talk to her one on one. Just apologies to her!" Bunny said, coming out of nowhere.

"Why should I apologies to her?!"

"Oh come off it Jack! After what she admitted would have happened to your sisters spirit if she had stayed! You really think she would have been better off if she had just slowly and painfully disappeared into nothingness?!"

"She could have stayed for a little bit longer! I hate Aniu for taking my sister away from me! She never cared for us!"

"Oh I beg to differ" GR said, melting from the shadows very much like Pitch, holding the recorder.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Something to prove to you that Reap is still loyal to you and cares about you very much" GR said tossing the recorder over to Jack.

"Personally I think she should just slice your head off with her staff for how you treated her, but she is too good for that" Grim said, glaring at Jack.

Jack glared back but pressed play and listened to the conversation that Pitch and Reap had. First Jack was angry, then surprised, and finally in disbelief.

"See Jack, she's still loyal to you. Even though you tossed her away like a handful of slush in a snowball fight. Let go of your pride, you know that what she did was for the best. Go to her" The GR on the recorder said, then the sound of pure silence. No one had heard that tape, everyone was shocked and nervous of what Pitch had meant.

Jack looked at Bunny and GR as the realization of just what Reap had done for his sister came crashing down on him. And just what he had done to her. He hung his head and sagged on the piano.

"I have been an ass" Jack said.

"No argument there mate" Bunny said.

"No really, we couldn't tell" Grim spat out before GR smacked him on the back of the head.

"So what are you going to do Jack" GR asked.

"I am going to find Aniu and apologies to her" Jack said, jumping off the piano and running in the direction that Reap had gone.

"Think we should fallow them?" North asked.

"Maybe you and I, just in case the dung hits the fan." Bunny admitted and they followed.

"I am coming too. Reap is my friend and I want to be there to help" Grim said, fallowing them.

Meanwhile, Reap had perched herself on a large window sill, her cloak back on and clinging to her staff for dear life. She kept sniffling every now and then.

"Reap" Jack said, then paused. "Aniu I need to talk to you.

**For thoughs who don't know, Chip and Dail is the equivalent of the Playboy Bunny's but with different outfits and men instead of women. I don't know why I put that little bit in but I just thought of Tooth in a cute bunny outfit and then Bunnymund going crazy for her would be really adorable!**

**Tell me what you thought in the comments!  
**

**LOVE TO ALL!  
**


	7. The Decision

**Yes I am still alive! The last few weeks I have had nothing but The Hobbit on my mind and to get that out of my head I just typed. The result is a 50 page story that isn't even finished yet but I finally ran out of Hobbit juice and here we are! **

**I was able to finish this, unfortunately I am realizing that each chapter is getting shorter and shorter and I really don't like that but, as long as I get something out that people like I can deal with it. More character development in this chapter and then we get to the good stuff! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**I own nothing except my OC's.  
**

"Reap" Jack said, then paused. "Aniu I need to talk to you."

Reap didn't look at him. She still needed to cool down. "Not now Jack, I am still steaming from before."

"Well I am still going to say what I need to because if I don't I may chicken out." Jack said in a rush.

"No, Jack. Can't you just leave me alone to cool off before I slap you across the face, because I have been itching to do that since Easter!" She said, finally turning to face him.

"Then why haven't you!" Jack yelled.

"Because I am too nice and I care about you too much, so just leave me alone!" She yelled back at him.

"Well I am sorry ok?! I am sorry I hurt you and sorry I took things way out of proportions and I am just…sorry." Jack sighed. He paused before he continued. "Up until that day I didn't even know I had a life before this and then I found out I did. When I saw Sarah that day I thought to myself 'I could be a part of my family again' and it made my heart fill with joy. Then to have that taken away from me in an instant, it hurt. I know that is no excuse for what I did but I didn't know what else to do at that time. I'm sorry for being a jerk" he concluded, looking right at her red eyes, slowly turning back to green hazel.

"You are forgiven, and I really am sorry that I had to do that, but it was the best thing for her." Reap said, walking over to him and giving him a comforting hug.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait. You are going to let it slide and forgive him? Just like that?! He nearly tore your heart out!" Grim stormed, coming out of the hallway.

"Yes Grim I am forgiving him. When he says things he means them. He said he was sorry, he admitted he was a jerk, and he said why he did it. Besides, now that I have a part of my past back in the flesh, I really don't want to let it go" She said, resting her forehead on Jacks shoulder. She felt his hand gently stroking her hair, trying to make it smooth and sooth her.

"Same here. Now that I remember everything from that life, how close we where, I don't want to lose that ether. Not over something that was the right thing to do." Jack said, leading the way back to the party. Bunny and North followed close behind.

Grim just stared after them, seeing the way they held each other. Like they loved each other very much. Grim couldn't keep his eyes on them even if he tried.

"Poor Grim, forever alone" came a smooth voice from the shadows. "It's a shame that the one you love doesn't love you in return."

"Shut up, she does love me" Grim said, glaring at the shadows next to him.

"Are you sure? What has she ever done for you except try and push you away. That's all I have seen Grim. She may say she loves you, but when has she shown it." Pitch said, coming out of the darkness like a shadow. His face one of understanding. "You know, I once loved someone as well Grim. That woman loved another so she left me, never to speak to me again even though we where friends. She left me broken and alone" Pitch said, placing a hand on Grims shoulder.

"Reap is nothing like that! She would never abandon anyone she cares about" Grim said, but his voice cracked. What if she did leave and never speak to him ever again. What if she didn't love him at all? No, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't let Pitch mess around with his mind. "You are wrong about her. Now leave before I tell the Guardians and GR that you are here."

"The Guardians, GR, they greatly underestimate you Grim. You have so much potential to be powerful, but they are afraid that if you know that you will overpower them. If you where with me, I could teach you how to use your abilities to make you even more powerful then the Grim Reaper. Join me and together we can get rid of Jack Frost. After that, Reap is all yours once again. What do you say?" Pitch said, extending his hand.

Grim looked at it, greatly tempted. He wanted to be the one Reap fell in love with. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor. But still it felt wrong, no matter how much he wanted it. "No, now go away"

"Very well. But if every you need someone to talk to, I will always lend an ear" Pitch said, then disappeared.

Grim sat there, trying to ignore what Pitch had said. But try as he might he doubted his relationship with Reap. Doubt is never a good thing amongst friends. He decided to return to the party to find everyone dancing to North's Christmas music. Bunny and Tooth where spinning around each other and Jack and Reap where dancing in a swing style, their cheeks touching at times, both of them with smiles on their faces.

"Wow Jack, I didn't know you could dance like this!" Reap exclaimed as he spun her around, whipped her away then towards him and then started spinning with her to the music.

"I got really into the 60's dance style." He said, as they both moved their feet to the beet.

"I can see that" She laughed as he spun her up and over him with ease. Reap had changed into red and gold colors for the Christmas party, Jack had on a Christmas hat. The music died down to the slow smooth beat of the "Moonlight Serenade".

Their body's almost meshed together made Grims blood boil. He walked over to them and taped Jack on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He asked.

Jack looked at Reap and she nodded. "It's ok, come on Bro. Let's dance" She said with a smile. As they danced Reap noticed that Grim was tense. "Grim what's wrong?"

"The fact that you forgave him so easily. I mean you should have seen what he did to you!"

"I know what he did to me and it did hurt but he had a good reason to be mad. Besides he is a good person. He always has been."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

Reap stared at her brother, completely taken aback by the direct question. She thought for a while thinking aloud. "I did love him back before we became like this, but he didn't love me the same way because I wasn't really myself. I don't know if I love him now but only time will tell." She said philosophically.

"Do you love me?"

"Grim, you have asked me that so many times. I do love you, but not in that way. You are like a little brother to me and I want to protect you. I do love you, but I am not in love with you. I'm sorry" She said as the music stopped and a Christmas carol came on.

Grim's heart plummeted to the crust of the earth under all the ice under the pole. She didn't love him the way that he loved her. _She left me for another and never spoke to me again_ Pitch's voice came back inside his head. No she would never do that! Never! He repeated in his head.

"Hay, are you ok?" Jack asked, offering her some egg nog.

"Yah it's just Grim. He has had a major crush on me since he first changed. He called me an angel when we first met. He asked me, again, if I loved him." Reap said, sipping from her cup.

"Do you?" Jack asked.

"Yes I do, he is like my little brother. But Grim wants a different type of love that I can't give him" She said, and then sighed.

Jack could see that Reap was troubled. He placed his hand on her shoulder and reassuringly rubbed his thumb in a small circle over her skin. "I am here if you need me." Jack said before everyone began to laugh at them. "What?"

"Look what you two stand under" North said, pointing up.

They both looked up, and then blushed madly. They were standing under a mistletoe that was being held there by Sandy.

"Sandy come on! That's not fair!" Jack said.

Sandy just smiled and waved.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to…you know" Reap said, blushing crimson.

"Well…um…I thought that…you didn't want…to" He said, his voice getting quieter with every word.

"I don't mind, after all, it is tradition" She said softly, trying not to chicken out.

"Well, alright then" Jack said, standing taller, or trying to. He took her hand and brought her closer, slowly leaning down a bit as she leaned towards him. They were so close to each other before their lips met.

For being the spirit of winter, his lips where warm on hers. It made her melt and made every cell on her body hyper sensitive. She felt lighter as cool arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, holding him there.

He felt feather soft lips, touch his. Everything in him melted with just that little contact, he had to have more. He slowly brought his hands down her sides and around her waist, pulling her closer to him, relishing the slight moan he got from her as their lips stayed locked together.

They could both faintly hear the whistles and cheers from the rest of the group, but they didn't care.

Grim was shocked, had gone completely catatonic. The love of his life was kissing someone else. He felt sick but he couldn't stop staring as Jack and Reap broke apart, both of them panting and smiling. Their cheeks slightly pink. He felt anger, frustration, even loathing towards Jack. He wanted Jack out of the picture so he could have Reap back. _Together we could get rid of Jack Frost and you could have Reap all to yourself._ Pitch's offer, there was his way of getting Jack out of the way. He would need to find Pitch, but first he had to participate until the evening was finished, so no one would suspect anything.

"Wow, that was some kiss you two" He said, walking out of the shadows.

"Grim" Reap exclaimed. "I hope this doesn't hurt our relationship. Like I said, I do love you but not in that way."

Grim forced a smile. "Not at all, after all you are like my big sister."

Reap looked at him in confusion. "Are you ok? Was that too much for you to see" She said placing a hand on his forehead.

"I am fine, really. Congratulations, I hope it lasts" He said, sounding fairly sincere.

"Thanks for understanding Grim" She said, kissing him on his cheek. Oh how he wished he had been the one next to her under the mistletoe, with those soft lips on his. Well soon enough.

The day went on without a hitch as Reap played some of her favorite Jazzy Christmas toons, North had to many glasses once again, and Tooth and Bunny had disappeared for the rest of the evening. It was a great relief having Jack back, even more so than before.

"You have changed a lot" Jack said, while he was setting up a mattress next to Reaps.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, you are much more opened and relaxed."

"Well that's because I don't have my father watching me like a hawk, nor am I afraid that he will find out anything. He is gone for good" She said with a smile.

"Yes and thank goodness for that. But it's not just that, you have grown up a lot. You are no longer aiming to please anyone or to eager for things to happen. You have become calmer and more focused on enjoying what you have now and not worrying about tomorrow or yesterday" Jack said, snuggling under the large blanket that was tossed over both their mattresses.

"Aw thanks, you have changed a lot too. You are more focused and a lot more down to earth. You have held a great burden for a long time and it has helped you to grow as well." She said as her cloths shimmered into a red tank top and fuzzy black pajama bottoms with white skulls on them. She snuggled down under the covers and found it nice and cool. She didn't like to be to warm but she also didn't like thin blankets. She sighed "It's not every night I actually get to sleep. These kids have me running around like a chicken with my head cut off" She said with a smile.

"Yah well, maybe I could meet some of them?"

"Yah, I think they would like that, or maybe not. They are just as angry with you as Grim was." She said with a yawn.

Jack smiled and tenderly kissed her on her forehead. "Go to sleep, and sweet dreams."

On the other side of the workshop, Grim was just heading out to find pitch. He had a feeling where to look but he was a bit nervous. He found the house that had a child in it and looked under the bed. There is was, a hole leading down. He thought for a moment, still feeling that this was wrong, but then the image of Jack and Reap kissing came back and he dove right under until her hit solid ground.

"Welcome Grim, to my world. To what do I own this great pleasure?" Pitch said from a throne next to a globe.

"That offer you gave me this morning."

"What about it?"

"Are you still offering?"

Pitch smiled down at Grim, his pointed teeth gleaming as the nightmares around him began to bay.

**Pitch you ass! Grim don't do it! Things are about to get interesting because, like every well read fairy tail story person knows, a broken heart is a very easy thing to manipulate. How is Pitch going to use that, we shall see!**

**Questions, comments, concerns? Hit me up in the reviews!  
**

**LOVE TO ALL! WOOF WOOF  
**


	8. A Change of Heart

**OK…I have no excuse for my VERY VERY VERY long absence. Let's just say life caught up to me and really brought me down what with about 3 human deaths in the family and then 2 of my Saint Bernard's died this year. It was one hell of a bad year. **

**It was quite recently, after re-reading my chapters and reading the amazing feedback I had gotten from everyone that I slapped life in the face, sat down at my computer, and typed. It's rather short, a lot shorter that the other chapters but I just had to give you something.**

**So here you go and please forgive me for the delay.**

**I own nothing but my OC's**

The next morning, everyone woke to the smell of food cooking; Eggs, bacon, home-made pancakes, and even fresh biscuits. Someone was cooking down in the kitchen.

Jack awoke almost with a jolt after he had reached over to grasp Reap, and found nothing there. She had gotten up early in the morning to get breakfast ready, everything that was warm and good. Jack rushed out and practically flew down into the kitchen.

_It couldn't have been all a dream. She was alive, she had to be, and she had forgiven me_ Jack thought, going over what had happened yesterday.

The doors burst open and there stood Reap, in her pajamas and a simple white apron. She looked over her shoulder as she flipped a pancake and smiled.

Jack sighed with relief.

"You ok, Jack? You look like you have seen Many Moon in the flesh." Reap asked as she turned to 7 plates, served portions, and set the table.

"I am now. When I woke up this morning and you weren't there, I thought that yesterday was nothing but a dream. A very good and happy dream." Jack said, walking over to her and resting his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms comfortably around her waist as she worked on some more food.

"Sorry for not waking you, but you looked so happy while you were asleep." She said, offering him some bacon.

He took it in his mouth and practically inhaled it, moaning as he chewed. "I had forgotten how good your cooking was. It's one of the first things I feel for when we were alive."

"So you did love me." She commented, putting the second helpings on big plates in the middle of the table.

"I never said I wasn't back then, I just wanted you to be more like…well…you" He said, kissing her cheek.

"Ewwwwwww, greasy!" She complained, trying half heartedly to push him away as he made the kissy face at her.

"GOOD MORNING MATES!" Bunny yells, making both Reap and Jack jump and glare at him. "I don't know about you mates, but I had a very good sleep last night."

"Why are you still in human form?" Reap asked.

"No real reason." Tooth said, slowly flying in, some of her feathers were a bit out of place.

"No reason, huh?" Reap said, really looking at her. When Tooth winked at her she split into a very big grin.

"Well looks like I will have to collect some things from North and Sandy. I just won the bet!" She smiled and Bunny and Jack stared at her.

"What bet?" Bunny asked as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Careful Bunny; don't ask questions you aren't prepared to receive the answer for." Reap said in a sing song voice.

"I don't care, tell me!" Bunny said, almost growling, going back to his bunny form.

"Fine, we bet on when you and Tooth would finally hook up!" She said and snickered at the sound of Bunny spitting all of the food out of his mouth.

"I warned you but would you listen?" she said with a smile, cooking up some more food. She turned around and had to really work on keeping her laughter down to a minimum because Jack was at the receiving end of that spew. He had half chewed food all over his face.

"Did I hear something about Tooth and Bunny finally hooking up?" North asked, holding a big keg of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Yup, I win the bet." Reap said, sitting down at her spot.

"She has a knack for winning bets, something I learned early on." GR said, following a particularly stern faced Sandy into the kitchen.

"Hey where is Grim?" Reap asked as everyone started eating.

"No idea, I thought I saw him leaving last night but I was sure he would be back by morning." GR said, sounding a little worried.

"He will be back, that boy loves Reap's cooking." North said, already plating himself up for seconds.

"And no wonder – I actually forgot how good her cooking is!" Jack said, practically groaning with every mouthful of food he took.

"Jack, really. How could you have forgotten?" She said, taking his food away.

"HEY! It wasn't my fault. I completely forgot about the time before I became Jack Frost. I forgot everything." He complained, trying to take back his plate of food.

She playfully kept the food out of his reach, a mischievous smile on her face but gave in once he started actually whining like a puppy.

"I just want you guys to know how honored I am to have friends like you. The family I have always dreamed of!" She said with a smile.

"To family!" Bunny said, raising his mug of juice.

"To family!" Everyone else repeated and drank.

She smiled at all her friends enjoying their meals but something kept tingling at the back of her mind. She was very worried about her little brother.

oOo

"That's it, Grim. Forget all those happy feelings that brought you down. Let the anger and hatred that you have for Jack spread through your body." Pitch said, watching the boy writhe beneath him.

The boy had very easily succumbed to the darker emotions festering in his heart. It was rather vulgar, yet intriguing to watch the boy change in front of him. The bone wand turned into a blade, black marks began to form on his skin, and even his clothes began to change to a darker style with tears and strips off the edges. The Grims were surrounding him protectively, not knowing what to do but knowing that something was off.

"Good Grim, almost there. Now let those feelings spread to your pack!" Pitch said, smiling with pointed yellowed teeth.

Right as he said the words, the black dogs began to slowly change right in front of him. They contorted in pain, their bodies becoming longer and leaner, and the muscles being stripped, leaving nothing but powerful looking bones under the fur. Their teeth became large and sharp, their eyes dark, and they began foaming at the mouth. When the transformation was finished, they no longer looked like black dogs; they now resembled black starving rabid wolves from the darkest parts of people's nightmares.

"Very good, Grim. You are finished with your transformation, my boy." Pitch said. "How does it feel?"

"It feels…..it feels strange. I feel like I can do anything and no one can stop me!" Grim said, his voice changed to a throaty growl. He looked to his pack that waited patiently for orders (Necessary detail? Can it be its own sentence?).

"Yes, embrace this feeling Grim, because that's exactly what we can do. And no one will stop us!" Pitch shouted triumphantly, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"What about the Guardians?"

"With your pack of Grims and my nightmares, there is no way they will be able to stop us. We will wipe them out!" Pitch yelled. "All of them!"

"Except Reap. Remember, the only reason I agreed to this was so I could have her instead of Jack!" Grim practically growled out.

"And so you shall, but first we must make her vulnerable so that you can save her."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We make her worst fear come true…so to speak" Pitch added the last part at the look Grim gave him, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"And what would that be?"

"All in good time. Now let's see what your Grims can do." Pitch commented, sending a cloud of nightmare energy toward him.

oOo

The day passed with everyone going here and there. Bunny and Tooth disappeared at times, and Reap played on her piano.

Jack did his best to stick to Reap, but he also wanted to explore the workshop. He had dreamt about seeing this workshop for a long time. Thankfully, Reap took pity on him, and gave him a map she had made years before. He vanished into the workshop with a grin.

Reap shook her head, and grinned at his boyish innocence. She had not seen him again since he disappeared around 1 PM.

Reap and North were having a very in-depth conversation about the next generation's kids being so engrossed in electronics that it may hurt them more than help them. (Removed a bit) Sandy made a few comments here and there.

When dinner came around, Reap headed down to the kitchen to find that the plate with Grim's portion of food was still there. This greatly unnerved her.

"GR! I think something is wrong!" She yelled behind her.

"What is it?" GR asked as he phased out of the wall like he always did, and then looked at the table. "His food is still there. This is most unsettling." GR said, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked, hopping into the kitchen with Tooth, Sandy, and Jack behind him.

"Grim hasn't come back at all." She said, shakily pointing to his plate. (Removed a bit). What if something had happened to him?

"Something is very wrong…." GR said quietly.

"You think?" Reap asked, looking at him.

"I can't call any of the Grims to me." GR said in alarm, looking right at Reap.

There was a long moment of silence broken only by Jack clearing his throat. "How is that a bad thing again?"

"Grim is the pack leader of the Grims. The black dogs that give people omens of a death in the family. They are directly tied to Grim and through him GR. If GR can't call any of the Grims then that means something has happened to Grim." Read said in a dead silent voice, fear coursing through her, then determination. "We need to find him."

"Yes, we do." North said, coming from the sled area. "I knew something was up around mid afternoon when I came here for some food. I saw Grim's food was still here and knew something was wrong. I have been prepping my sled. We should split up, and contact each other if we find anything odd." North said as he handed everyone a cell phone.

GR took his and it broke in his hand. "I think I will just 'port to the nearest person if I find anything odd."

"OK, let's go!" Reap said (try exclaimed here), heading to Asia. (Removed a bit) Jack headed to Europe while Bunny went to Australia, and Tooth headed to Africa. Sandy would look in South America and North in North America while GR would be searching the smaller islands of the world. (Maybe try putting this part in dialogue stated by the leader, using an imperative form. As in, have the leader tell each person where they are going, then end with, "And I'll be going to…")

Not 15 minutes after Reap and Jack split up, she heard someone screaming in the distance. As she came closer to the screaming she could hear her name being called. In the middle of a clearing there was a wooden bed frame with a hole in the middle.

"Reap, help me!" She heard Grim yell as she flew over the hole.

"I'm coming Grim!" She stopped mid-flight and dove toward the hole.

"I have found a hole leading to Pitch's place and Grim is screaming from it in the middle of a clearing in western Russia. I'm going in!" She said after calling everyone and hung up before anyone could answer as the screams became louder and more pained.

"Hold on little brother. I'm coming!" She said, and then she took a deep breath, clearing her head, and dove down into the Boogey Man's lair.

**So there you go, Grim has become a bad boy and seams to take to it naturally. This doesn't look to good for our leading lady. What's going to happen to her and Grim, find out next time on ****The Reapers Partner****!**

**Please any questions or comments please don't be afraid to hit me up in the reviews!**


End file.
